


Amy's New Look

by VerilousBack



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Gen, Possession, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: While out on patrol, Amy stumbles upon a strange coffin.





	1. Chapter 1

Patrolling was always a task most of the Resistance members despised, but Amy always rather enjoyed it. Nothing happened most of the time, so she had plenty of time to just be alone with her thoughts and relax a bit. And if trouble did arise, it was usually just a handful of Egg Pawns or something else minor, and Amy was more than capable of defending herself.

That said, the cemetery was never a place she was looking forward to. Even during the day, the decrepit old plot had an ever present eeriness to it, like the spirits of those laid to rest there were always wandering and watching. The creepy atmosphere was made worse when night came, as it had at this point during Amy’s patrol, the darkness adding more to the anxious feeling that washed over the pink hedgehog.

Still though, the area needed to searched like any other, so in spite of her uneasiness, Amy stepped inside, the gates creaking loudly as she did so. Almost instantly, something felt… different. The place was always creepy, but it just felt more so tonight. Assuming it to just be her own paranoia, Amy pushed the thought away, and began strolling around the area.

As was standard, nothing much happened during her investigation of the area of the most part, but near the end of her search, Amy came across a coffin she’d never seen there before. Save for its rather sudden appearance, nothing about the coffin itself was out of the ordinary. It was constructed of plain, light brown wood, the structure just barely taller than Amy herself, and a large X near the top of the front panel.

Amy looked over every inch of it, inspecting for any signs of the coffin’s origin, whether it be another of Eggman’s contraptions, an odd bomb planted by some extra dimensional robot clone, or a plot from any of the others on the Resistance’s long list of foes. When she found no such indicators, Amy decided to leave the thing be for now and bring it up to the others once her patrol was over.

Once she turned her back to the coffin, it suddenly popped open, spectral hands extending from it and grabbing Amy by her waist. The pink hedgehog had barely enough time to notice what was happening before the arms pulled her into the coffin, the wooden front slamming back onto it, Amy’s surroundings turning into a void of black as she was trapped inside.

Panic immediately washed over her as she was sealed within, her mind already rapid firing the ways this situation could end, none of them particularly good. After a few moments, a spirit emerged from the shadowy black of the coffin’s interior. The specter was almost featureless, its pale white body a vaguely female shape with two arms attached. It was then followed by another, and another. Soon, a decently large group of identical looking ghosts had appeared, all of them heading towards Amy.

When Amy opened her mouth to scream, the first spirit saw its chance and flew forward, diving headfirst into her mouth and causing her throat to bulge as it forced itself into her body. As the spirit flowed into her, Amy struggled against the ethereal arms, hoping to break free and escape, but to no avail. It wasn’t long before the spirit was completely inside of her, its presence in her body turning her eyelids to a deep purple.

Almost immediately after the phantom was resting within her, another rushed past Amy’s lips, forcing the pink hedgehog to swallow the spectral force much like she had the first. This one too was quickly fully inside of her, and again like the first, it caused another small change in her, this time turning her lips the same permanent dark shade of purple.

For what seemed like an eternity, one by one the spirits flowed down Amy’s throat and nestled inside of her, Amy only getting scant seconds after each one was inside before another followed, each one changing her appearance in some fashion. Soon all of them had taken residence inside of her, and Amy’s body had undergone quite the transformation.

Her once bright pink fur had dulled, now washed with a gray tint. Her eyes were circled by a constant black shadow, and her hands tipped with small, sharp black nails. The spirits had even managed to alter her clothes, her bright red skirt now replaced by a tattered light purple dress, a spiderweb pattern adorning the chest. Her gloves were gone, her wrists occupied by lacy lavender bracelets, each topped with a purple rose, instead of the gold rings she’d had before. The red band atop her head had turned black, and another dark purple rose was now placed just below her left ear. Finally, her ruby red boots had vanished, her feet clad in plain, lavender shoes.

Despite the fact that no more spirits seemed to be around, Amy still remained held in place by the ghostly arms. Evidently something still had to be done. After a few moments of her waiting still in the inky black of the interior of the coffin, another spirit began to emerge, this one larger and having more of an actual form than the previous ones. Like them, it too had a feminine figure, the vestigial remnants of her long hair raised up in a ponytail. Her ghostly white cheeks were dusted with a light blush, and her eyes were a deep crimson.

The ghostly girl approached Amy, placing her hand on the pink hedgehog’s chin and opening her mouth. When her jaw would open no wider, the spirit began to flow inside of her headfirst, just as its allies had, only this time far slower. Amy was made to soak in each second as she swallowed down the spirit. Though her mind screamed to resist, her body had been made tired and complacent by the previous phantoms, willingly accepting the specter and hungrily swallowing down her essence.

The spirit let out a sinister giggle just as her head finished disappearing down Amy’s throat, her neck now bulging again from the phantasmal substance pouring inside of her. Soon Amy realized the spiritual woman was doing something the other spirits had not. While the others merely rested inside of her, this ghost was beginning to take her over, pushing Amy’s consciousness out of her own body and taking the pink hedgehog’s body for herself. Normally this would have alarmed Amy, but at this point she had gone numb, part of her even totally accepting of this fate.

It wasn’t long after that that Amy began gulping down and pushing into the specter, hoping desperately to take in more of the ghostly essence and accelerate the other woman’s possession of her body. Finally, with one final heavy swallow, accompanied by a loud gulp, the spirit was fully within Amy. The arms holding her back now released her, Amy’s body going limp for a moment as her new host finished settling in. After a few moments, the pink hedgehog’s eyes shot open, now the same deep red as the phantom woman’s had been, her body’s transformation now fully complete.

The front of the coffin swung open once more and Amy floated out of the wooden structure, her feet lowering down to the grass. Once outside, she looked down at her newly acquired body, a devilish smirk growing on her face as she let out a low growl of approval.

Her hips swaying noticeably as she walked, Amy headed back through the gates of the cemetery. The plethora of spirits resting inside of her needed bodies too, after all, and there were plenty of available hosts back at the Resistance Base.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose, newly possessed and transformed, approached the Resistance Base. The plethora of spirits held inside of her were in need of bodies, and the pink hedgehog’s now former allies would make perfect contenders.

In addition to her new look, the spirits within Amy had granted her the ability to become invisible, which Amy made use of once in the base so as not to cause a commotion over her sudden change in appearance. Floating unseen past the crown of Resistance troops, Amy looked each one over, contemplating which should be the first to be blessed by the other spirits within her.

Finally, Amy spotted Blaze, the feline princess having just returned from her own scouting mission. Deciding then and there that Blaze would be a more than fitting host. Amy followed behind the stoic royal, floating right behind her as Blaze walked into a monitoring room.

The two of them now alone, Amy turned visible once more, revealing herself to Blaze. The princess jumped slightly, surprised by the pink hedgehog’s sudden appearance. “Ah, Amy, I hadn’t noticed you there. You look… different.”

“Yes, I have had a bit of a makeover. You like?” Amy’s voice was lower than usual, a slightly seductive tone creeping in as she drew closer to Blaze.

“It’s, um, nice. Is there something you need?” A tinge of nervousness lined Blaze’s voice, and she gulped slightly as Amy came face to face with her.

“You.” Amy lunged forward, pressing her lips to Blaze’s in a kiss. Blaze attempted to pull away, but her mind was already becoming foggy, the energy being drained from her as Amy continued the kiss. After a few moments, Amy pulled away, turning around to lock the room’s door before returning to the dazed princess.

“There we go. Now you’re nice and ready. Open wide, kitten.” Amy placed her hand on Blaze’s chin, opening the princess’ mouth. Amy opened her own mouth as well, and soon one of the spirits began making its way out of her body, ready to take Blaze’s body for its own.

Just as soon as the shining white specter had left Amy’s body, it quickly shot forward, diving into Blaze’s mouth and down her throat. Her neck bulged as the spirit flew into her, quickly settling inside and beginning Blaze’s transformation, her fur turning a deep violet. A second spirit soon emerged, it too plunging itself inside of the feline royal’s throat. Just as had happened with Amy, the spirits flowed into her one by one, her body involuntarily gulping and drinking each of them down.

“Just one more, kitten, and then you’ll be just perfect.” At that, one final spirit emerged from Amy’s body, larger than the ones that already rested inside of Blaze. The spirit looked over the body it would soon inhabit, and quickly flew past Blaze’s lips and into her throat. Instantly the feline’s body reacted, accepting the spirit in and pushing forward into its spectral form, readily swallowing down its new host.

Blaze’s mind screamed to resist and keep the ghost from stealing her body, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t even budge her body. She soon came to accept her fate as another host for these sinister spirits.

The flow of phantoms now ceased, Blaze’s transformation and possession was finally complete. Her eyelids had turned pitch black and were lined with an equally dark permanent eye shadow. A gold streak ran along the lashes of her eyes, and her lips had turned the same only black shade as her eyelids. The tufts of fur that framed her face had elongated and were tipped with gold, as were her ears.

Blaze’s usual outfit hat been replaced with a worn, two piece dress and her shoes were now golden high-heeled sandals. Finally, a golden tiara now sat atop her head, a sapphire crest with a red gem in the center of it.

As the last spirit settled in Blaze’s body, the feline froze, her eyes clamping shut and her body going completely still. Seconds later, Blaze’s eyes opened, her body now completely taken over by the spirits.

“How do you feel now, kitten?”

“I feel… alive. I don’t know how I lived without these wonderful things inside of me.” The princess looked over her newly transformed body, running her hands across it and getting a feel for her new form.

“I’m happy to hear that, Blaze. Now we don’t want to keep this wonderful feeling all to ourselves, do we?”

“No, of course not. We must bless others with this amazing sensation.” A smirk grew across Blaze’s face, her mind swimming with thoughts of blessing others with this same gift.

“Come then, princess, let's find the next girl lucky enough to get this little gift.” Exiting the room, the two roamed the base, looking for the next target. It wouldn’t be long before they came across master of stealth and thievery, Rouge the Bat.

“Oh, she’ll do just fine…”


End file.
